A la luz de los sentimientos
by ananeko123
Summary: Colección de drabbles románticos del mundo de MFB sin conexión alguna, excepto los sentimientos mutuos (Capitulo dos: TsubasaxHikaru)
1. Mi querida mecánica

**Bien…solo diré que una amiga me hizo una apuesta y no puedo escribir Yaoi por un mes a cambio me da chocolate, okey algo me dice que voy a perder…**

**~Pero al menos una semana sin Yaoi, moriré…**

**Por eso~~ ¡Hare drabbles de 20 parejas hetero!~~**

**Y para empezar esto: Ginmado~~La pareja oficial del anime~~**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

_**Drabble 1: Mí querida mecánica**_

Gingka iba corriendo al BeyPit, para que Madoka repare a Pegasus—quien está muy, pero muy dañado por luchar por cuatro días seguidos—, pues tenía una batalla en unas horas con Kyoya y no quería perder.

Llego al BeyPit, entro azotando la puerta, bajo corriendo al sótano y encontró…a…Madoka durmiendo y muchos beys en la mesa…

"_Si sigue así, le va a dar un dolor horrible en la espalda y los hombros"_—se acercó y se puso a mirarla un poco—_"Nunca me había puesto a verla cuando duerme"_—se sonrojo un poco—_"Es muy bonita"_

—Gingka

El dueño de Pegasus se sonrojo un poco _"Está diciendo mi nombre mientras duerme…acaso esta ¿soñando conmigo?_

—Eres un idiota

Se corrigió lo anterior…_"¿Qué está soñando?...no soy un idiota"_

_**/**__—Madoka, ¡Eres la mejor!_

_Ella solo se sonrojo un poco y aparto la vista—No es nada, Gingka…_

—_Siempre haces esto por mí_

—_Ya te dije que no es nada…_

_**Al día siguiente**_

—_Madoka…—ella lo miro—Pegasus no gira bien_

— _¿Eh?—saco su computadora portátil y examino el bey—Gingka ¡¿CUANTAS BATALLAS HAS TENIDO!_

_Él se llevó el dedo índice al mentón—Creo que veinte con los demás y cuatro con Kyoya_

_Madoka se salió una venita remarcada— ¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ERES ASÍ?!__**/**_

—Seguro se molestó por eso…siempre hago que repare a Pegasus y al otro día estoy pidiendo que lo haga de nuevo, no tomo en cuenta todo su trabajo…solo que…

—Gingka…

—No te preocupes, Madoka…—agarro una hoja y con un lapicero escribió una nota—Hasta una hora—y salió corriendo del BeyPit

—Gingka…te amo…

_**Una hora más tarde**_

—Gingka… ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Por aquí!—voltio a donde escucho esa voz muy familiar para ella—¡Madoka!

—Gingka—corrió a donde estaba— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Mira—le agarro la mano a lo que ella se sonrojo

Le mostro un jardín lleno de flores y donde ellos estaban se veía un mensaje "Madoka…sé que jamás tomo en cuenta tu trabajo, pero sabes lo hago por una razón…porque quiero verte siempre…te amo Madoka"

—Gin...gka yo tam…bien te a…mo

Este solo contesto tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso

—Lo se…mi querida mecánica

* * *

**~~Hasta aquí…**

**Bueno no sé si les gusto…pero yo AME escribirlo…tan lindos…**

**La siguiente pareja será…no lo diré, pero dejare el titulo…ustedes adivinen**

_**Drabble 2: Volare a ti**_

**~~Por cierto los fics que no actualizo en meses…están suspendidos por un tiempo…los demás…están en proceso…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Volare a ti

**¡No me maten! Ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero tengo una excusa (otro día les diré xD)**

**Y bueno, no comeré chocolate (perdí la apuesta y me enferme TTnTT)**

**Se lo dedico a **_**S. Hisaki Raiden **_**:D espero que te guste**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

_**Drabble 2: Volare a ti**_

* * *

Corría y corría a todo lo que su respiración alcanzaba, podía ser un gran blader/agente, pero todos tienen un límite. Pero volviendo al tema, le faltaba poco para llegar, no iba a rendirse, si no rindió cuando fue invadido por el poder oscuro, no se rendiría ahora.

Alzo la mirada y ahí lo vio. El paraíso, bueno no exactamente. Era el aeropuerto de BeyCity. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió más hasta llegar dentro del lugar. La busco por todas partes, pero no la vio. Temió que ya se hubiera ido. No, eso no. Aún no.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 34-B rumbo a Estados Unidos por favor dirigirse en diez minutos a la puerta 29"_

¡Ese era el vuelo de ella! Debía llegar rápido a esa puerta, fue a la recepción más cercana y pregunto dónde quedaba, la persona que lo atendió le respondió de manera cordial y amigable el lugar exacto. Él no perdió más tiempo y como si su vida dependiera de ello (de nuevo) corrió hacia esa puerta. Cuando llego vio que no estaba casi nadie así que la espero como un soldado ingles ahí.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente cuando distinguió a alguien de cabello celeste. Trago un poco de saliva. Era la segunda vez que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Tsubasa?— ella estaba frente a él, mas este no sabía qué hacer. Había ido por un impulso, abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió así que solo atino a preguntar

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?—para ella esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa

—No lo sé, por unos siete años o algo así

Apretó los puños y lo que después hizo, lo hizo por un impulso enorme. La agarro de la cintura y la beso con el más profundo amor. Unos minutos después se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, volveré. Te lo prometo

Sonrió y le deposito un beso en la frente—. Aquí te espero y recuerda que aunque estés en cualquier parte del mundo. _Volare a ti_

A cambio ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarro sus maletas y camino hacia la puerta, perdiéndose a la vista de Tsubasa.

_«Bueno, mi linda Hikaru. Te esperare el día que vuelvas no importa ni tengo que esperar muchos años, pero lo que estoy seguro es que algún día. Volare a ti como tú lo hiciste te volviste mi enamorada»_

* * *

**Esto no tiene ningún sentido, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió :D**

**Próximo drabble: "Sigo pensando en ti"**

**Adivinen la pareja~**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
